Digimon Scammers
Digimon Scammers is an in-progress fanfiction by JUnlimited2k7. The plot involves Eddy getting a Digimon, becoming a Tamer and finding out that others in the area are also Tamers like Kevin, Nazz and several original characters such as Chaun and Robert. Later on, other kids get Digimon such as Edd, Rolf, Ed and Jimmy. There are also numerous other Tamers including evil ones such as Lee Kanker, Daniel, Damien and Eddy's Brother himself. Eventually the storyline explores the Empire in the Digital World as well as a developing arc on the side involving rescuing someone from the Dark Ocean. *Digimon Scammers at FanFiction.net Setting The story takes place almost a year after the Big Picture Show, starting in early spring and lasting into the beginning of summer. The places they go in the beginning of the story are mainly canon, ranging from the junkyard, the school or the trailer park, to BPS specific locations such as Lemon Brook and Mondo-a-go-go. Eventually they go to the Dark Ocean and the Digital World. The story is also not following the storyline of any of the Digimon series, though it takes a lot of plot points from them. Characters Protagonists The Main Team *'Eddy': Pretty much the Main Character of the story. He hasn't changed too much since the End of the Big Picture Show and still displays characteristics such as his overall distaste of school among other things. In the first chapter, he finds a mysterious V-Pet, and accidentally creates the Digimon, an extremely paranoid and trigger-happy Commandramon, after sliding a blue card through a card reader attached to it. Soon, he and his Digimon become forces to be reckoned with as far as defending the real world from incursions. His digivices is black and yellow and black and green. *'Edd': Still the smart attempted voice of reason. He gets his digimon, Kudamon, in Chapter 3 and gets his hat taken off in the same chapter, only to put it on again the next chapter (go figure). His digivice is red and silver. *'Robert': Tamer from somewhere else (presumably Colorado) with sucky family ties (the Kankers) a Terriermon for a partner, and former holder of outcast status due to someone not liking him. Unfortunately, the summer before, he went to the Digital World and had to leave his best friend behind, something which he feels extremely guilty about. He lives with his aunt at the beginning of the series, who happens to be the Kankers' mom, but has to move out due to Lee coming back for a few hours and getting him in trouble. His digivice is green and blue. *'Nazz': Her partner is Palmon and her digivice is light green and pink. *'Kevin': His partner is Guilmon and his digivice is red. In the beginning he's the leader of the team. *'Chaun': African-American tamer with a Wormmon as a partner. Like Robert, he was in the Digital World the previous summer and in a similar vein, got separated from a friend there. He doesn't brood about it, though, and has plans to get the group to go back there. He's a big fan of Japanese manga and is attempting to learn the language, though it's a mystery as to how successful he is. His digivice is dark green and black. *'Ed': Not yet a tamer, but wants to be one. His knowledge of Digimon is from the American Dub of the series. Other Non-enemy Tamers *'Rachelle': A brunette girl who is lives in Lemon Brook but doesn't want to admit it. Her Digimon is Renamon and her Digivice is yellow and blue. Like Robert, she was in the Digital World last summer. Eddy sees her in a dream using Renamon to fight a Chameleonmon. Later on, the team runs into her fighting a Groundramon and struggling against it. After that, she helps out against the Alias III and Eddy's brother. :Unlike the others, she doesn't let the Digimon she battles revert back into an egg, instead opting to have her Digimon load the data. When the team finds her, she does this with a Digimon that was intended to become Ed's partner. *'Eric': The member of a former team of tamers and Nazz's brother. His Digimon is Gabumon. *'Jimmy': His partner is Patamon. Enemy Tamers The Empire *'Daniel' The first member of the Alias III the team meets. His partner is Tsukaimon and he comes to the real world in order to track down Kudamon, one of the Royal Knights. Unfortunately, he ends up going against Chaun and Edd and the latter takes them both down easily by evolving Kudamon to Reppamon. *'Lee' The second member of Alias III. Her partner is BlackTailmon. *'Damien'The third member of Alias III. His partner is Impmon. *'Eddy's Brother' Category:Fan-Fiction